i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Night Cat
|song= Dark Night Cat |image= Dark Night Cat.png |imgsize= 200px |kanji= |english= |performer=RE:BERSERK |attribute= |available= After completing Creation Chapter 14 Part 3 As a daily song on Sunday }} Video Song = Lyrics Rōmaji= Eva Armstrong, Ban Jumonji, Mio Yamanobe, Ban&Mio kocchi e oide yo kowagara naide kimi wo mitsuketa yo hikari ni obiete nige madotteru maigo no kuroneko kyokou no sekai sa douse nara hora karoyaka ni odorou Dark Night Cat erabareshi mono tomo ni yukou kono kurayami wo Dark Night Cat　obieru kimi wo Kizutsukeru mono ni sayonara wo Ima mayoi no nai ai no tame ni Kimi wo kono yoru ni chikaou Dark Night Cat　obieru kimi wo Kizutsukeru mono ni sayonara wo Source |-| Kanji= Eva Armstrong, Ban Jumonji, Mio Yamanobe, Ban&Mio こっちへおいでよ 怖がらないで 君を見つけたよ 光に怯えて 逃げ惑ってる 迷子の黒猫 虚構の世界さ どうせならほら かろやかに踊ろう Dark Night Cat　選ばれしもの 共に行こう　この暗闇を Dark Night Cat　怯える君を 傷つけるものに　さよならを 今迷いのない　愛の為に 君をこの夜に誓おう Dark Night Cat　怯える君を 傷つけるものに　さよならを Source |-| English= Eva Armstrong, Ban Jumonji, Mio Yamanobe, Ban&Mio Come here, there is nothing to fear– for I have found you. A stray black cat, cowering from the light. In this fictitious world We may as well lightheartedly dance Dark Night Cat You are the chosen one Let us embark towards the darkness together Dark Night Cat I’ll rid the world of all the things that have hurt you Tonight, without hesitation, I swear to you In the name of love– Dark Night Cat I’ll rid the world of all the things that have hurt you Source Score rewards Easy= |-| Normal= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|6 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|300 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 4,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,500 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 8,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 200 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Hard= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|8 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|400 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 5,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 10,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 15,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 300 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Expert= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|10 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|590 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 20,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Total |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 40,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 400 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |-| Nightmare= {| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: 690px; font-size:12px" |- !style="text-align:center;|Difficulty !style="text-align:center;|Number of notes !style="text-align:center;|Type !style="text-align:center;|C Reward !style="text-align:center;|B Reward !style="text-align:center;|A Reward !style="text-align:center;|S Reward |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|12 ♪ |style="text-align:center; width:100px; rowspan="3" "|702 !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Score |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 25,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 30,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 55,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 |- !style="text-align:center; width:100px;"|Combo |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 55,000 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 2 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 3 |style="text-align:center; width:100px;"| 1 Category:Songs Category:RE:BERSERK Category:Regular Song Category:Eva Armstrong Category:Mio Yamanobe Category:Ban Jumonji Category:Daily Song